


Promises

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Alfie is very over protective and slightly dramatic over his pregnant wife
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Promises

You stood back to admire your handy work; the beautiful animal mural you had spent the last few hours lovingly painting in your unborn baby’s nursery was complete. And thank God because you were flipping knackered, but it was completely worth it because everything in the nursery was perfect and ready for your small arrival whenever they came. Your hand rested subconsciously on your protruding bump and the baby kicked against your palm making you smile. Only another two weeks to go and they would be here. You found yourself daydreaming often about whether they would be a boy or a girl; would they look like you or Alfie; whose temperament would they have? Please let them have yours and not Alfie’s. Then again, at least if they had Alfie’s temperament they would never be walked all over in life. Meh, but the very idea of having a toddler who was a mini Alfie filled you with horror. Speak of the devil, you thought to yourself as the front door slammed shut and Alfie came bounding up the stairs as fast as his dodgy hip would let him. 

“Y/N, I came as quick as I could! Are you alright? Talk to me love, where are you?” 

Alfie burst through the nursery door, breathless and red faced and came to an abrupt halt mere millimetres from you. 

“You’re not in labour?” he frowned. 

“Er no,” you eyed him as though he had gone completely mad. “Why would you even think that? The baby’s not due for another two and a bit weeks.”

“Well that’s why I come rushin’ down here like a madman, ain’t it?” Alfie tutted as though you were the one behaving bizarrely. “Got a phone call from Mrs Ashcroft all in a flap sayin’ that she’d seen you up a ladder and then you’d put your hand on your back and come down the ladder real quick like and she just knew that you summit wasn’t right.”

“Ok well she’s a nosy old cow and also a little bit blind,” you sighed putting your hands on your hips. “But yes, I was up the ladder and yes, I did put my hands on my back because it was aching due to the fact that your child weighs a tonne already. And then I climbed down the ladder because I had finished needing to be up the ladder and I wasn’t going to stand there all day, was I?” 

“Why were you up the ladder in the first place? You’re carryin’ precious cargo and you need to be careful, not flittin’ about and puttin’ yourself in danger 

“I _was_ being careful,” you glared at him. “You’re behaving like I was swinging from the lights or something. I was just painting the mural for the wall. I’ve been sketching it out for a few days now and I wanted to surprise you with it. But well done cos you’ve gone and ruined that now.” 

“Paintin’!” Alfie exclaimed in disgust as though you had just told him you had been snorting drugs all morning. “What the fuckin’ hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what the fumes can do to the baby?” 

“Oh Alfie,” you were beginning to get annoyed. 

He had been like this when he first found out you were expecting. He wouldn’t let you even lift a dinner plate or anything, and in your hormonal state you had almost ended the marriage because you just couldn’t cope. Well, ok you would never have really left him because Alfie was your entire life and you loved him to death, but the problem was that he loved you so much that he didn’t always behave rationally. Thankfully he had calmed down somewhat after the threat of divorce, especially when Ollie had had a bit of a word with him at work the next day about pregnant females and their hormones. But as the due date was fast approaching, Alfie was slowly getting worse again. Just last night, he had caught you stood up on your tiptoes reaching for the cake tin on the top shelf in the kitchen and he had lost his mind, convinced that you were going to pull a muscle in your side and damage the baby somehow. 

“ _The only thing that’s about to get damaged is your face if you don’t pack it in,_ ” you had replied curtly. 

And as for Cyril; poor bloody Cyril. After Alfie had come home late from the bakery a couple of weeks back, he entered the bedroom to find Cyril fast asleep on your baby bump and he had thrown Cyril out and forced him to sleep in his crate downstairs. Apparently there was a danger that Cyril’s weight would suffocate the baby inside of your stomach. Luckily, after that night you had managed to get Alfie to agree that Cyril could sleep in the bedroom so long as he didn’t get in the bed. Of course Alfie didn’t realise that on the nights he worked late, Cyril would sleep snuggled up to you until the front door opened and he would then dart to his bed on the floor. 

“Maybe you’re the one that needs to be worrying about fumes because evidently the ones at the bakery are affecting you. You’re acting like an absolute psychopath,” you crossed your arms across your chest. 

Alfie said nothing. He licked his lips and you realised his eyes had fallen down to your chest which was heaving angrily against your arms. 

“My face is up here, Alf,” you pretended to be mad, but the truth of course was that you would have used your very female assets (spectacularly enhanced due to the child growing inside of you) to good use the second he walked through door if you had realised this was the effect they would have had on him. At least you wouldn’t have been forced to deal with his dramatics.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look today?” he stepped closer, his eyes hungry as they roamed your body before finally looking up into your own eyes. One hand cradled your face while the other rested gently on your stomach. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen; all swollen with my kid. It does things to me, honestly.”

“Is that right?” you smirked, lifting your face to kiss your husband. “What kind of things exactly.”

“Hmm, do you really wanna know?” Alfie murmured, the hand that was on your stomach sliding up and brushing against your breasts which were so sensitive that your mouth parted before you could stop it.

“Please Alfie,” you whispered, bringing his lips to yours once again and pulling him as close to you as your stomach would allow.

You pulled away abruptly as you felt something warm and wet trickle down your legs, and you glanced down to see smallest of wet patches forming down your leggings.

“Well that gives a whole new meanin’ to the phrase ‘gettin’ wet for me’, don’t it,” Alfie chortled to himself.

“Alfie, I think that was my water,” you stared at him in something close to both fear and excitement.

“Nah,” he shook his head, chuckling like you were an idiot. “Cos when a woman’s water breaks it’s like a massive gush aint it? If you’ve pissed yourself it aint the end of the world love; there’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“I’m not, Alfie,” you said firmly as the liquid continued to trickle out like a dribbling tap.

“Oh my God,” Alfie’s eyes widened as he finally realised you were being serious. “Right, you just sit there and breathe and I’ll boil some water and fetch some towels. Do I need hand towels or great big bath towels? And should the water be boilin’ hot like, or just warm?”

“Alfie, just calm down,” you took his hand. “You don’t need water or towels. Just come and sit with me for a while.”

“You what?” he frowned. “We’re about to have a baby at any second and you wanna just sit and have a little chat? Where’s your sense of urgency, woman?”

“Gone far away along with your sanity apparently,” you grinned, kissing his hand and then leaning into his body for a cuddle. “It could take hours or even days for the baby to come and right now I just want to enjoy a few moments of peace with my husband, because soon there’s going to be three of us and we’ll never be just us ever again.”

“Are you scared?” Alfie asked quietly, kissing the top of your head. “Cos I’m shittin’ myself if truth be told. I’m petrified I’m gonna have no idea what to do with the little bugger when it gets here.”

“Me too,” you admitted. “Although at this moment in time, I think I’m a little more scared about actually getting it out of me. What if I can’t do it?”

“You can,” Alfie smiled against your hair, breathing in your sweet smell. “You can do anythin’ cos you’re amazing and cos you got me. I won’t leave you for even a second.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
